


Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

by sherlockianf1fanatic



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mischief, Rolipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockianf1fanatic/pseuds/sherlockianf1fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday evening in Singapore. Rob is shaving off his beard. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun, silly fic which I really hope you enjoy! Rated Teen and up for bad language.

Rob frantically opens every window in his hotel room to try to cool down. A wave of even more of that stifling humidity immediately hits him. 

"Ah.... bloody weather!"

Rummaging around in the cupboards, he discovers a small fan; but when he plugs it in, it only circulates the warm air. 

"Shit!"

He wriggles out of the sticky Williams team t-shirt that is clinging to his torso and lets out a huge sigh of relief. Then, he reaches for his razor when there is a knock at the door...

"Who the hell is that?" Rob mutters under his breath. Cautiously, he looks through the peephole...

Felipe. 

Rob lets out another sigh and opens the door. 

"Ok Felipe, what do you want?" he snaps. 

"I did something wrong?" Felipe replies, puzzled at why Rob is acting this way. 

"No, no mate you haven't done anything wrong. I was just..." His voice trails away. 

Felipe points at the razor in Rob's hand. 

"You shave?"

"Yes, I am shaving this damn beard off."

"But why? I was getting used to it!"

"Well, you know, I..." The Englishman mumbles. He can feel himself blushing. 

A mischievous smile slowly creeps across Felipe's face. 

"You're embarrassed! Please tell me why!"

Felipe runs his hand over the thick facial hair playfully and plants a tender kiss on his forehead. Rob waves him away. 

"I've just had enough of it, that's all" 

"Really? I think there is another reason! Come on Rob, I won't tell anyone. Please?"

"Fine. Some Finnish TV presenter said that I'm a 'sex symbol'."

"But that is compliment, no?"

"It's bloody embarrassing! I don't want to be thought of as that. It's all a bit distracting."

That cheeky smile returns to Felipe's face. 

"Maybe I agree..." He winks. 

"Don't you start! I've had enough of it from them!" Slowly, Rob edges towards the bathroom. Soon after, Felipe sneaks behind him. Rob lifts the razor to his face, when out of nowhere, Felipe leaps into the bathroom and snatches it from Rob's hand, giggling like a naughty child. 

"Hey! Piss off!

"Let me do it! Promise I won't be silly"

"Oh really, I'm supposed to believe you?" 

"Yes! Please, please?"

Rob rolls his eyes. 

"Okay, I'll let you. But don't do anything stupid, I have to do interviews tomorrow."

"Alright." The Brazilian tries to contain his giggles. "Close your eyes."

He begins to shave from where the sideburns meet the stubble, down the side of his face, his chin...

"Felipe, why have you stopped?"

Rob opens his eyes. The hotel room door is wide open. 

"Shit, get back here you little bastard!"

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he sprints out of the hotel room and doubles back to have a proper look. All that is left is a long moustache across his top lip, going down the sides of his mouth. 

"What the...? Where is that little shit?"

By now, Felipe has long disappeared. Rob darts out of the room, looks left and right just beyond the threshold and turns right down the long corridor. He can feel the stares of other guests burrowing into him, but he carries on. While running, he almost collides with a porter. 

"Sorry mate." 

He turns back and adds;

"Wait, excuse me! Have you seen my friend? Small, dark hair, holding an electric razor?"

The porter recoils in horror. 

"Oh.. no... he's harmless... He did _this_ " In disgust, he points at the moustache. The porter stifles a snigger. 

"I didn't see anyone, sorry."

Rob thanks him anyway and goes on. Before long, he has scoured every inch of the hotel and foyer. Exhausted, he trudges to the bar for a drink. 

"Lemonade please" A familiar voice drifts from across the bar.

"You little - "

"Rob! You found me!"

The bartender looks at Rob confusedly, before Rob realises that he has been running through the hotel half-naked. He looks sheepishly at the floor before turning his attention back to Felipe. 

"I'm getting you back for this!" Rob pokes where the moustache should be. 

"What? Where is it?"

Felipe dangles the 'moustache' in the air. 

"You bastard!" Rob can't help but laugh. 

"Was a good joke, huh?" Felipe puts his arm around Rob's shoulder. 

"I guess so. I'm still plotting my revenge!"


End file.
